Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a plasma ignition system for an internal combustion engine and more specifically to a plasma ignition system for an internal combustion engine having a plurality of engine cylinders within each of which a plasma ignition plug is mounted, which performs plasma ignition without failure of ignition and improves a stable combustion even under an engine operating condition where a combustion of fuel supplied to the engine becomes unstable, e.g., in a region of engine low load condition and in a combustion of lean air-fuel mixture.